Beauxbatons Academy of Magic
}} Beauxbatons Academy of Magic is a school of wizardry in (most likely) France. Beauxbatons's current Headmistress is Madame Olympe Maxime. The school Coat of Arms is two golden wands crossed over one another, each shooting three stars. "Beaux bâtons" is French for "beautiful batons." The "bâtons" part is presumably a reference to wands. The School Beauxbatons is similar to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The Academy has existed for over seven hundred years. During the 1994-1995 school year, a delegation of senior Beauxbatons students and their Headmistress stayed near Hogwarts Castle in Britain to participate in a new Triwizard Tournament. The group arrived in a pastel blue coach pulled by twelve huge, winged horses. The carriage door was embossed with the golden coat of arms and opened to reveal golden steps. The horses also were golden-colored, with red eyes, and fed on single-malt whiskey. From October until the end of the school year, the entire delegation stayed on Hogwarts grounds, sleeping and presumably studying inside the coach, and eating in the Hogwarts Great Hall. The school champion was Fleur Delacour. They did not win the Tournament. The Castle The Academy is a glittering castle, most probably newer and brighter than the Hogwarts castle. Both Hogwarts and Durmstrang are in castles; however, Fleur Delacour described Beauxbatons as a palace. The food at Beauxbatons, at least according to Fleur, is delicious, but much lighter than the food served at Hogwarts. Students are serenaded while they dine by choirs of wood nymphs. At Christmas time the dining hall is adorned with great, non-melting ice sculptures. Beauxbatons is Unplottable, so no Muggles or even wizards from rival schools can find it on a map, and then it is disguised so that no one can really see it unless they know to look for it. Some have speculated that since bouillabaisse was served at the opening feast of the Triwizard Tournament, and this fish soup is generally served in southeast France, Beauxbatons could be somewhere on the Mediterranean coast, perhaps Marseilles. in 1994.]] This would also explain why Beauxbatons students are so cold when they are at Hogwarts. Beauxbatons uniforms are made of light blue silk. Other indicators are perceived accents and the confirmed ethnicity of student Fleur Delacour. Like Fleur says "ze" instead of "the" which is commonplace for French people speaking English. Beauxbatons students stand at attention from when their Headmistress enters the room until she seats herself. They also seem to care more about their studies and their school's reputation. According to Fleur Delacour, Beauxbatons students have exams after their sixth year. Behind the scenes *In the ''The Goblet of Fire'' film, Beauxbatons appears to be an all-girl school. However, the book makes scattered references to male Beauxbatons students. *In the ''The Goblet of Fire'' film, Beauxbatons is pronounced wrong. Dumbledore says boh-BAT-tons, but in reality, if Beauxbatons is a French school, it would be pronounced BOH-bat-ton. This appears to be an error of pronunciation on Dumbledore's behalf, seen as the French students pronounce it correctly. Etymology ]] Beauxbatons was likely divised from the French words, "beaux batons" meaning "beautiful wands." See also *Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry *Durmstrang Institute de:Beauxbatons-Akademie für Zauberei Category:Unplottable locations